Mindfuck
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Tire todos da frente do computador. Saia daí. Não leia isso!


**Link da fic original:** nostrademons . livejournal . com / 33411 . HTML

**Link da tradução:** www . fanfiction . net / s / 7249404/ 1 / F i c_ d o_Cerebro

**Tradução:** Perséfone

**Beta:** Lily

**TMR:** PiroPiro ; Sen Shuu-chan; Amers; Fell., L; Bianchi

**Aviso da Shuu: Pessoa, leia isso com atenção. Essa é a tão famosa "Fic do Cérebro", ou melhor: "Squickfic". Arrependi-me amargamente de ter um dia feito o pedido para que essa colega aí acima traduzisse. E agradeço MUITO MESMO a ela, por ter atendido. (L.: MEDO)**

**Deixei todo o meu código de honra de lado ao ripar isso (aquele em que menciona evitar ao máximo xingar diretamente o(a) autor(a) da história.)**

**Agora ouça a Shuu-chan: Não leia isso se: For sensível, for menor de idade, ainda tiver um resquício mínimo de inocência e fé no mundo, ou tiver acabado de comer.**

**Isso é sério.**

**(L.: Ih, vomitei hoje de manhã. Mas foda-se, tenho estômago de hiena, eu aguento qualquer coisa.)**

**(Amers: Eu ainda sou inocente e... Não...? Tenho mesmo que ripar? Ah, tá bom! D**

**No mais, prossiga. =D**

**( PiroPiro: Sou menor de idade, mas, foda-se, vou ripar, lindas. 3 USDOPAUSD) (L.: Sou menor, né.)**

**(Bianchi: Sou menor de idade também, sem falar que eu sou inocente que nem o Honey senpai... e sensível, pra baralho! #SeMuFeelings#)****(Fell: Essa fic é proibida para criaturas inocentes e delicadas como eu, posso ir ali ver se o Snape tá na esquina vendendo chá?)**

**N/T.:** Agradeço a Lily e a Crovax por terem me ajudado com a tradução e com todos os horrores que vieram com ela. Definitivamente não recomendo esta fic para pessoas sensíveis. Ou que tenham acabado de comer. **{Shuu: Valeu aí, meninas!} [Amers: Valeuzão, sisters!] (L.: Tô enviando um estoque de gigolôs ruivos pra vocês. Dos bons. Pra ressarcir a sanidade perdida, né.) ****(PiroPiro: Obrigada! ) (Bianchi: Nem pagando eu agrade...#apanha# Thanks! #sorriso amarelo#)(Fell: Vocês merecem uma xícara do meu melhor chá!)  
><strong>**-**

Para Lucius Malfoy, a satisfação vinha antes de tudo. **{Shuu: Mimado? Magina!} {Shuu 2: E cadê aquele mandamento de "Primeiro a obrigação, depois a diversão"?} [Amers: Riquinho nojento!]****(Fell: Almofadinha!)**

Ele apreciava o sentimento acalentador de um trabalho bem feito. **{Shuu: Coisa que a autora não deve ter sentido ao reler essa coisa, claro.} [Amers: Ou pior... Ela realmente GOSTOU do trabalho.]****(Fell: Pela lula gigante do lago negro! Estou ficando apreensiva...)**Uma execução indolor **(L. prepara a câmara de tortura. Foda-se o que a vítima quer.)** **(Fell: Tô começando a gostar, serviço rápido, é assim que eu gosto...#esfrega as mãos)**– era isso que ele queria. **{Shuu: Opa! Podexá! *pega uma bazuca e explode o Lucius*} [*Amers aplaude de um canto, enquanto tenta fugir sem sucesso*]** **(Fell oferece um gole do seu chá boliviano para Shuu em comemoração.)**Pois assim não haveria nada deixado para trás, nenhum fio solto a ser amarrado. A vida era uma série de encontros inesperados, **(PiroPiro: Verdade, por isso encontramos essa fic.)** cada uma com um início e um fim **(Fell: Essa fic não devia ter tido início, autora, mas nós estamos rezando para sobreviver até o fim!)**determinados, e não era bom carregar a bagagem de uma vida na próxima vez. **{Shuu: Lucius é contra a reencarnação. Hum.} [Amers: Alguém entendeu, ou foi só eu mesmo? *vira a garrafa de absinto*](Bianchi: Eu também não saquei, Amers. #vira xícara com detergente diluído em produto pra lavar banheiro#)(Fell: Reencarnação?...Lady Gaga é a reencarnação do Lucius!# bebe todo o chá boliviano e começa a tossir.) (L.: *cheira Mustafá desesperadamente*)**

Então ele disparou pelos corredores da Mansão Malfoy, sua capa ondulando atrás dele. **(L.: Não se iludam, era o Voldie tentando enrabar.) ****{Shuu: WOW! Momento cena de filme de ação: Lucius correndo pelas paredes à lá Lara Croft e atirando.}****(Fell: Terei pesadelos...)**Não podia se atrasar: pontualidade importava tanto neste mundo. **{Shuu: EIHN?}****(Fell: Cuma?)**Sem ela, não havia a sensação de encerramento,**[Amers: Ah, como eu gosto dessa sensação de ENCERRAR!]** **( PiroPiro: Eu também, Amers!)(Bianchi mostra um dedo feio.)****(Fell vai preparar chá de raízes alucinógenas nigerianas)**não havia conclusão.**[Amers: Por favor não diga isso!]****(Fell: Fiquei com medo, muito medo!)** As coisas simplesmente se esvaíam até desaparecerem. **{Shuu: Não, não fez sentido. Não para mim.} [Amers: Nem pra mim...] (PiroPiro: Não estou ententendo nada mesmo aqui. *como sempre, a PiroPiro inútil, fala coisas inúteis*)(Bianchi: A mona gastou todo o vocabulário agora!)****(Fell: Estou boiando...) (L.: Cigatinho, quem vai querer?)**

O chão do corredor de pedra ecoou sob seus pés. **{Shuu: Imaginei o chão se multiplicando. Até porque na minha concepção o que ecoa é o SOM, mas vai saebr...}(PiroPiro: Imaginei o chão "engolindo" ele. -N)**Seu eco frio e duro **(Fell: Não pesei coisas inocentes...) (L.: Não disse que era o Voldie tentando enrabar?) **trouxe-lhe segurança e aprovação. Não havia necessidade de ser suave ou dócil**(Fell: Continuo pensando coisas cabeludas!) (L. APPROVES YAOI SELVAGEM)**. Às vezes, era melhor ser rígido. **{Shuu: E aqui notamos a tendências SM do Lucy. Ok. NEXT!} [*Amers tenta preservar o que lhe resta de inocência e fecha os olhos*](Fell manda Bodan verificar um carregamento de ervas suspeitas para afastá-lo dessa fic.) (Mustafá vai com Bodan.)**

Lucius alcançou a porta da masmorra e abriu-a. **{Shuu: Imaginei a porta fugindo do Lucy e ele correndo atrás. #souestranha}(PiroPiro: Eu imaginei! AAPOSKSOPAS)(Bianchi: Porta trooooooll!)****(Fell: Masmorra? Espera aí, não vai desmoralizar o Snape nesse troço aqui, né?#tira uma foice de debaixo da mesa.)** Em seu interior,**(Fell: o)** filho estava amarrado com cordas de couros com espinhos. **{Shuu: Imaginei o Lucius grávido, fazendo untrassom, e o baby Draco assim. *sai chorando*} [Amers: Vixi, o papi vai aplicar punição.] [Amers#2: Tá de joelhos no milho!]****(Fell: Momento Super Nany: como transformar seus filhos em anjinhos.)**Amarradas fortemente em sua cabeça, pulsos e tornozelos, elas prendiam-no entre duas paredes de madeira atrás dele.**[Amers: Madeira? Coisa de pobre!]****(Fell: Na boa, estou com mau pressentimento, não vai acontecer incesto aqui, né?#prepara-se para sair correndo caso sua suspeita se confirme.)** Um fino filete de sangue escorria de seu rosto. Ele devia ter lutado para se soltar. **{Shuu: Draco num feeling muito Jesus.} [Amers: A paixão de Draquitchia] (PiroPiro caiu no chão rindo do que Amers disse.)****(Fell engasgou com o chá.) (L.: Não, o cara tá preso numa masmorra com inúmeros instrumentos de tortura em volta e vai ficar de boa, susse, curtindo a vibe BDSM do papis.)**

Lucius falou suavemente: "Veja bem, Draco, a vida nem sempre é justa. Às vezes as pessoas devem apenas servir a seus mestres.**[Amers: Concordo com a Shuu. Isso é muito S&M pro meu gosto!]****(Fell: Não tô gostando do rumo das coisas, posso ir ali à padaria? Eu volto...o quê? Nem pensar? PqP!)** Às vezes, suas vidas não importam. Meu único arrependimento é que você nunca teve a chance de verdadeiramente entender isso".**{Shuu: Não fez sentido.} [Amers: Então desamarra ele, papis. Deixa ele sair daí. Assim a fic acaba sem traumas! *Fecha o rifle*](Bianchi: What?)****(Fell: Vou ligar para o Conselho Tutelar do Menor # tenta ligar, mas descobre que cortaram a linha telefônica e o sinal do celular já era!)**

Draco olhou para ele, seus olhos cheios de medo e ódio.**{Shuu: E eu aqui, achando que era amor e carinho por estar sendo torturado pelo pai. -NOT}**O garoto tinha que aprender uma lição. **(L.: Quando o cantinho a disciplina não funciona...)** **{Shuu:** **MININU MAU!} [Amers: Chega de burrice nessa cabeça loura, né Draco?]****(Fell: Vai sentar no banquinho do castigo e só sair depois que pedir desculpa!)**De dentro **(L.: "... do seu cu") **de sua capa, Lucius apanhou um chicote de nove pontas.**[Amers: Que DELÍCIA!]****(Fell: Minha nossa!# corre para trás da cadeira.) (L. engasga com a própria saliva rindo da Amers.)** Um movimento rápido de seu pulso, e um corte vermelho surgiu no peito de Draco. **{Shuu: SM é fichinha perto disso. FATO.} [Amers: Ouvi dizer que o resto é pior... Tenho medo!] (PiroPiro: Chicota mais! OASPISKASOASSAKOP)(Bianchi está com medo da PiroPiro S.)****(Fell: Amers, também tô com medo!)**

"Você…"**{Shuu:** **...você, você, você, você, você, você...(x1000)} (L.: Quer?)**PAF **{Shuu:** **WTF foi essa onomatopéia aqui?}(Bianchi: Autora e suas dorgas.)****(Fell: Ele tá levando tapa na cara estilo Capitão Nascimento ou chicotadas, autora? Que raios de onomatopéia é essa?)**"… não faz ideia…" PAF " **(Fell: Capitão Nascimento baixou no Lucius, vai nessa Mizifio! Sucê já pitô erva marvada?)**do quanto isso me dá prazer."**[Amers: ESTUPRO, ESTUPRO!] (L. pega a câmera. Yaoi BDSM não se desperdiça.)(Bianchi: PEDOBEAR! PEDOBEAR!)****(Fell saiu correndo, mas foi recapturada pela equipe de ripagem.)** Ele pegou a mandíbula de Draco e empurrou-a para cima, **{Shuu:** **DESLOCOU!}[Amers chora]****(Fell: Paramédicos!# tenta ligar 190, mas as linha telefônica foi pro beleléu.)** fazendo com que os espinhos enterrassem em sua cabeça. Draco gritou. **{Shuu:** **SÉRIO?} [Amers: Não, é brinks... Porque um espinho na cabeça neeem dói!](Bianchi: Dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapiiiiiiiiiinha! #apanha#)** Lucius olhou-o nos olhos **(Fell: "Grita mais que eu adooooro")**.

"A dor é uma sensação tão agradável" **{Shuu:** **Certeza. Nada mais gostoso do que ter alguns espinhos tentando cutucar seu cérebro. DILIÇA.}**, **(Fell: Agradável é? Sei... troca de lugar com ele, sádico!)**Lucius comentou. "Principalmente quando eu a estou infligindo".**{Shuu:****Como já diz aquele velho deitado... Pimenta no olho dos outros é colírio. #sabedoriapopular}(Bianchi: Ah, então toma aí, Lucius! #derrama molho de pimenta nos olhos dele#)** Ele chicoteou com força o pescoço de Draco, **(Fell: Ele adora marcar território...)**deixando uma ferida profunda e feia.**{Shuu: Lucius incompetente, nem para fazer uma ferida bonita!} {Shuu 2: Isso quer dizer que feridas superficiais são bonitas?}(Bianchi: Neeeem, Shuu!) [Amers: Prefiro aquelas feridas que acabam com a pessoa de uma vez e faz nosso trabalho mais curto.]****(Fell: Deixa que eu termino o serviço mal feito do Lucius #parte pra cima de Draco com uma foice.)**

O garoto começou a murmurar. "Fale alto!" Lucius ordenou. "Fale, ou eu devo cortar sua língua?" **{Shuu: Ameaça inválida. Se você cortar a língua do moleque, aí sim ele não fala.}(Bianchi: Issaê, Shuu.) [Amers: Não ameaça, Lucy, corta logo! *lixa as unhas*] (PiroPiro: Porra, você manda o menino falar, e ameaça cortar a língua dele? D: )****(Fell: Já entramos nas cenas dos jogos mortais?)**

Apenas três palavras escaparam da boca de Draco. "Pai. Por quê?" **{Shuu: Palavras fujonas! *corre atrás delas com uma rede de caçar borboletas*}(Bianchi foi pegar uma gaiola para Shuu colocar as palavras fujonas.)****(Fell aproveita que não está sendo vigiada e tenta fugir da ripagem.) (L. vai buscar Fell.)**

Lucius cuspiu **{Shuu: Que porco O_O)(Bianchi: CREDS!)****(Fell:Nojo! Mau exemplo pro Draquinho!)**, sua saliva batendo no chão de terra da masmorra. **{Shuu: Legal seria se ela ficasse flutuando.} [Amers: PARA TUDO! Você tinha dito que era chão de pedra, autora!](Bianchi foi dar um "pedala, Robinho" na autora.)****(Fell: O nome dessa fic é "contradição".)**"Você sempre foi um estúpido. Você nunca entendeu, não é?" **{Shuu: NOSSA! Destruiu a moral do menino!} {Shuu 2: "Você nunca me compreendeu! Nunca se esforçou para entender porque eu sempre quis te amarrar e te torturar!"} [Amers: Porque todo pai faz isso com o filho... Claro!] (PiroPiro: Claro, porque é super normal! )(Bianchi: Super século 21.)****(Fell foi recapturada e amarrada e está solidária com o personagem amordaçado.) (L. amola as oito navalhas de prata que conseguiu num beco com um sujeito parecido com Johnny Depp.)**

Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar.**[Amers: Respira, Lucy... Ou melhor... NÃO respira e termine meu sofrimento!](Bianchi foi tentar sufocar a criatura desmamada.)****(Fell incentiva Bianchi, já que não pode fazer pessoalmente)** "Você não nasceu para viver sua própria vida. **{Shuu: E como alguém nasce para viver a vida dos outros? Tipo... Ator de biografia?} [Amers: Tipo a minha vizinha?]**Desde o momento de sua concepção, você é meu. **(L.: Napegada do Smeagol.) ****{Shuu: Sim, seu. Seu filho, pamonha. *perdendo a paciência*}(Fell: PqP, isso tá me cansando, vai ou não vai dizer o que diabo Draquinho aprontou para ser torturado, poxa! Usou a sinta liga vermelha do Lucy sem pedir permissão?)**Para fazer o que eu quiser. **[Amers: ESTUPRO! ESTUPRO!](Bianchi: S&M play!)(Fell se revira tentando escapar das cordas.) (L.: Porra, vamo logo com a putaria, tá enrolando demais já.) **Sua infância, sua adolescência, toda sua existência foi a meu serviço. **{Shuu: Trabalho infantil é crime!}** Eu precisava de um filho **(Fell: Para calar a boca dos que diziam que você era gay!)**, e você foi o resultado lamentável. **{Shuu: CHAMOU DE RASCUNHO!} [Amers: Eita Draco, se eu fosse você matava com o poder da mente mesmo!] (PiroPiro: Vai Draco, arranca uns espinhos e joga na cara dele!)(Bianchi: Vai, mona! Solta os cachorros!)****(Fell: Torra ele com o seu olhar fatal!)**

"Mas então você começou a ter suas próprias ideias. **{Shuu: WOW! Dracolino começou a pensar! =O) [Amers: Então HÁ um cérebro por baixo da cabeleira loira?](Bianchi: Yes, he can!)**Planejou suas próprias tramas,**(Fell: Concorrência?)** fez seus próprios amigos **{Shuu: "montou uma turminha do barulho e entrou em confusões da pesada!" –Q}**. Ora, se eu não tivesse te impedido, você teria até mesmo tomado meu lugar! **(Fell: Tô lembrando de Édipo rei...)**Isso é inaceitável". **{Shuu: Lucy, ninguém quer se passivo a vida toda. #SabedoriaSlash}(Fell: até porque a vingança sempre será maligna! Eu sei que você gosta de experimentar, confessa.)**

Lucius olhou para o corpo nu de seu filho **(L.: "... sentiu tesão e trepou com ele, daí o nariz da L. sangrou e fim.") (Fell: Hipogrifos saltitantes das colinas! Draco tava pelado?)**, assimilando-o gradualmente antes de prosseguir. **{Shuu: Super imaginei o Lucius à lá pintor renascentista. Medo da minha imaginação.} [Amers: Com uma tela, um pincelzinho... Eu também! *-*](Fell: Não pensei coisa inocente...Alguém pode me desamarrar aqui? Quero pegar minha cesta de limões.)**

"E eu devo retificar isso.**[Amers: Mano, aquele discurso de Macaco Louco antes de botar o plano do mal em prática.]** Nosso relacionamento é baseado em posse **(Fell: Limões!)** – você é meu, **(Fell: Misericórdia!# uma ripadora a desamarra.)**e eu devo fazer o que quiser com você.**[Amers: Eca!](Bianchi: Devo vomitar meu fígado?)** Já que você não me agradou em vida,**(Fell corre desabalada e volta com um barril de limões galegos e começa a espremê-los na boca)** você deve me agradar na morte **(Fell: Ai meu Deus! Chamem 'os poliça'!)**. Eu exijo minha satisfação!" **{Shuu: Mimado é apelido.} (L.: Luciraldo vai matar Draquinho e vai rolar necrofilia, é isso mesmo, Evaristo?)(Fell: Exato, vai rola esse lance por aqui# engole um limão e se benze.) [Amers: Pode crer *dormiu*] (Bianchi: Alguém tem que aprender a ouvir um "não".)(Fell: Vai um limãozinho aí, galera? A coisa promete piorar.)**

Lentamente, torturantemente, **{Shuu: Mente, mente, mente, mente! *em acesso de Katara e sai ateando fogo na mansão*}**Lucius apertou cada uma das amarras de Draco. "Não podemos deixá-lo se mover durante o procedimento **(Fell: Não tô gostando do rumo disso aqui, terei muitos pesadelos!)**. Isso seria muito ruim" **{Shuu: Colonoscopia Feelings}**, ele disse, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

Então, abruptamente, ele retirou uma furadeira **(Fell: PqP! Pra que isso?#Enfia a cabeça no barril de limões.) (L.: "Olá, Draco. Eu quero jogar um jogo.") **de mão do bolso de sua capa. **{Shuu: Sacou a furadeira... Uma. Furadeira. Cacilda. *tenta fugir, mas fica presa pelo fone de ouvido*}(Bianchi tenta fugir junto, mas tropeça.)**Draco recuou horrorizado – ou melhou **(Fell joga um limão no 'u' e planta um 'r')**, tentou, pois as amarras o seguravam firmemente. **{Shuu: Notamos isso já no começo, docinho.}** Seus olhos se arregalaram **(Fell: Já deu pra notar que Lucius foi discípulo do Saw# Jogos Mortais.)**e uma gota de suor surgiu na testa ensangüentada, enquanto ele olhava para a furadeira. **{Shuu: O moleque tem tara por brocas, tá ligado?}****(Fell: É o fim do mundo!)**

"Está na hora", **(Fell: "de apagar as velinhas e de catar aquela musiquinha".)** Lucius murmurou. **{Shuu: 'Tá na hora, 'tá na hora! 'Tá na hora de brincar! Pula-pula...*é acertada pelo Mustafá*} (L.: Se eu descobrir quem é o puto que fica jogando o Mustafá HEADS WILL ROLL. *pega Mustafá no colo*)[Amers olha Shuu meio de lado] (PiroPiro: Xuxa + essa fic? ASUDPOAUSDPO *esplode* )(Bianchi dança.)**

Ele posicionou a furadeira na testa de Draco**[Amers: PREVEJO TRAUMAS IRRECUPERÁVEIS!](Bianchi: EU TAMBÉM, ME SALVA, YOGI! #Karneval)**,**(Fell: Vou precisar de um analista...)** e então a pressionou até entrar na carne **(Fell:JOGOS MORTAIS! Saw, você tem um aluno exemplar!)**. Draco deu um longo grito, um gemido agonizante de medo e desespero e dor e ódio.**{Shuu: E as virgulas ficaram chocadas e fugiram, deixando a autora com a única opção de repetir a conjunção na frase.}****(Fell: Não culpo as vírgulas por haverem fugido.)**Ainda assim, Lucius pressionou mais. **{Shuu está chorando de desespero.} [Amers se contorceu de nojo.] (PiroPiro vai tentar fazer uma caminhada pra esquecer isso.)(Bianchi está chorando e olhando pra todo mundo com a cara do Honey senpai desamparado.)(Fell está com a cabeça mergulhada no barril de limões.) (L.: Já vi A Serbian Film. Já vi Centopéia Humana. Nada me traumatiza mais.)**

Lentamente, deliberadamente, **{Shuu: Dolorosamente, absurdamente, coloquialmente, coloridamente, alegremente... *babando*}(Bianchi: mente, mente, mente, mente, mente... #teve derrame#)**como se para prolongar a agonia, **(Fell: Imagina, não é nem um pouco agonizante...)**Lucius virou a broca. **{Shuu: Não, ele enfiou uma MERDA de FURADEIRA na cabeça do FILHO e NÃO QUERIA que ele sentisse dor. VSF.}(Bianchi: TNC!)****(Fell: RLY?)**Sangue jorrou da ferida, como um monstro que deseja escapar de seu confinamento.**{Shuu: Metáfora fodida, essa, eihn?} [Amers: Claro... Porque quando vc coloca uma FURADEIRA na cabeça do moleque, sangue é a última coisa que sai!](Bianchi: Jura mesmo que sangue saiu? Obrigada pela informação -QNNNN)****(Fell imaginou o cérebro de Draco escapando pela abertura do crânio e vomitou.)** O sangue espirrou em Lucius – felizmente os robes e a capa que estava vestido já eram bastante gastos e poderiam ser facilmente descartados.**{Shuu: LAVAR PRA QUÊ, NÉ? USAR AVENTALPRA QUÊ? NÃO FURAR A CABEÇA DO FILHO NÃO É OPÇÃO, TAMBÉM.} [Amers: Argh!](Bianchi: Tá, agora eu vou vomitar meu fígado! #vomita#)(Fell: Lembrei de****Sweeney Todd, o barbeiro demoníaco da rua Fleet.**) A furadeira atravessou a pele, atravessou a carne, atravessou o sangue, e arrancou um pedaço do crânio. **{Shuu colocando os pulmões para fora depois de ser acertada pelo gato.} [Amers: PRA QUE ESSES DETALHES, AUTORA?](Bianchi: Atravessar sangue?)****(Fell: Tipo: o sangue do Draco era duro feito concreto...com tantos detalhes sádicos, imagino que a autora dissecava gatinhos...)**

"Pai…" **{Shuu: "Filho e Espirito Santo. Amém." *é atacada por religiosos de plantão*} (L.: Sectumsempra e Cruciatus pra quê, né. Eu pensei que os Malfoy abominassem coisas trouxas.)**disse Draco entre soluços suplicantes.**[Amers: Manolo, o cara te atravessou com uma FURADEIRA e tu ainda estás vivo? COMO?] (PiroPiro: O que? Draco deve ser imortal, gente. G_G)(Bianchi: E não disse uma única palavra. HOW?)****(Fell: A furadeira não perfurou o lóbulo responsável pela fala, sabe?#leva um cascudo.)** Sua respiração vinha em suspiros rápidos e entrecortados – incrível como ele mal ofereceu resistência. **[Amers: Ah. Seria porque ele tá amarrado? Só um palpite de leve!]** Ele era realmente um covarde. **{Shuu: Sei lá, mas eu acho que é meio difícil você resistir quando está todo amarrado com correias de espinhos e tal. Mas é só uma opinião. *bebendo clorofórmio*} [Amers: Ei, também quero! *bebe o clorofórmio*](Fell foi pegar raiz forte.)**

Lucius continuou a girar a broca, **{Shuu:**** Li boca e achei que o NC tinha começado assim, do nada. MEDO.}(Bianchi: Eu também.)** e a furadeira escavou ainda mais o crânio de Draco **(Fell: No fim da fic nós iremos descobrir que a intenção de Lucius era pendurar um quadro na testa do filho...)**. Ao fazer isso, ouviu-se um horrível rangido, o resultado da fricção entre o osso e o metal**(Fell: "Ora vejam só, chegamos ao crânio senhores, passaremos agora para a segunda parte do nosso estudo: dissecação do cérebro adolescente".)**. Lucius sentiu um odor desagradável; **{Shuu: Isso meio que acontece quando você aquece um osso, saca?}(Bianchi vomita seu pulmão.)****(Fell passa mal.)** Draco devia ter evacuado,**(Fell: Borrou-se? Pelo amor de Deus, autora, precisava humilhar tanto? Darei seu endereço e sua ficha completa para o fã clube do Draco.) (L.: Essa maldita não pode humilhar minha puta tanto assim.)** sujando a roupa de baixo em farrapos que Lucius lhe dera. **{Shuu: Surpreende-me que ele não tenha DESMAIADO. Autora, docinho de coco, o cérebro automaticamente se desliga quando a dor é grande demais. FICA A DICA.} [Amers: Só um detalhe básico: O Lúcinho é bruxo, né? Então por que ele usaria uma FURADEIRA pra abrir a cabeça do filho? Feitiços pra que né?](Bianchi: Ele quis experimentar os aparelhos trouxas...)****(Fell: Saw disse pra ele que tortura à moda trouxa era bem mais divertida!)**

O corpo de Draco estava ficando cada vez mais relaxado **(Fell: É isso aí, Draco, relaxa que daqui a pouco um barbudo com uma enorme chave na mão vem te saudar.)**; ou a furadeira estava sugando sua força vital, **{Shuu: É uma furadeira ou um dementador?} [Amers: Ou talvez a perfuração no cérebro tenha tido alguma influência...](Bianchi: Só pode ser uma cruza entre furadeira e dementador, porque né.)****(Fell vai regar as plantas carnívoras.)** ou ele simplesmente havia desistido de lutar e se rendeu ao inevitável. **{Shuu:**** OU ELE DESMAIOU DE DOR, PORRA!} [Amers: Ou ele morreu...] (PiroPiro: Pode morrer logo...)(Bianchi: MORRE LOGO! E não tenha a audácia de ficar nesse mundo, hein! #aponta o dedo#)(Fell: Espero que meus neurônios sobrevivam, a tanta falta de noção anatômica e fisiológica...)** A mão de Lucius tremeu um pouco, mais de excitação pelo o que estava prestes a acontecer do que pela consciência do que estava fazendo com seu próprio filho. **{Shuu: Notei que ele é do tipo psicopata e tal.} [Amers: Pra que se preocupar com filhos? Dá pra fazer outros depois né? *Entra em coma alcoólico e vomita – não necessariamente nessa ordem*] (L.: E a Narcisa tá onde? Ela quase comeu o cu do Snape pra proteger o rebento dela e deixa a Lady Gaga de capa fazer o que bem entende, aham, tá.) (Fell: Merda! Cansei!# pega a foice e parte pra cima dos dois personagens.)**

Finalmente a ponta da broca abriu caminho, atravessando as camadas mais internas de osso para perfurar a massa cinzenta embaixo.**[Amers: ARGH!](Bianchi desmaiou.)****(Fell está prestando socorro a Bianchi.)** O corpo de Draco convulsionou mais uma vez e então ficou imóvel.**[Amers: Vai me dizer que ele AINDA não tinha morrido!]****(Fell: Médicos assinadores de óbitos estão revoltados por tamanha falta de noção.)**A partir daí, foi puro prazer. **{Shuu: Moleque morreu, Lucy ficou sem responsabilidades, a partir daí: só farra! *coloca naftalina no clorofórmio, mistura com água sanitária e vira o copo.*} [Amers: Prevejo merda!] (Bianchi mistura guaraná, água sanitária, líquidos suspeitos e manda a ver.)****(Fell bebe nitroglicerina.) (L. começa a aliciar um shota sentado em seu colo.)**

Soltando as amarras, Lucius deixou o corpo escorregar um pouco, colocando-o sentado com suas costas voltadas para a parede **(Fell: Maus pressentimentos me dizem pra sair correndo que lá vem merda!)**. Ele retirou a roupa de baixo suja, jogando-a em uma pilha no chão**(Fell: Me deu a impressão de que ele faz isso com frequência... medo!)**. Então, vivamente consciente de sua própria excitação,**(Fell vomita)** ele começou a retirar as roupas.**{Shuu: Se tirar roupa de defunto fosse excitante, quem trabalha em funerária é fapeiro de plantão!}****(Fell: Necrófilo!ECA!)**Seu membro ereto saltou **{Shuu: "...fugiu e nunca mas voltou."}(Bianchi riu.)****(Fell engasgou.)****(L.: Lembrando que o Draco se cagou, né, então vai ser um agasalhamento de croquete.) **assim que foi liberado de suas amarras **{Shuu: Cara***, isso deve ter doído!} {Shuu 2: Lucy curte amarras, notaram?} [Amers: Sempre desconfiei daqueles longos cabelos] (Fell: Ele aprendeu tudo assistindo Jogos Mortais.) ** – Lucius podia quase sentir o sangue chegando até lá. A pulsação em sua virilha era quase palpável **{Shuu: Tipo... Ele queria o que? NÃO SENTIR a pulsação ali? Autora, vai ler um pouquinho antes de escrever hentai, vai.}(PiroPiro: Verdade, autora! A Shuu te apresenta uns hentai ai. -N)**, **(Fell encomenda uma revista G com dinamites e endereça para a autora)**uma necessidade de alívio que precisava ser saciada o mais rápido possível.** [Amers: ECA!](Bianchi vomita tudo o que tem.) (Fell mergulha dentro do barril de limões.)**

Ele pegou a roupa de baixo suja de Draco, e então espalhou as fezes ainda úmidas sobre seu membro. **{Shuu sai tranquilamente, entra em um bueiro e explode.} [Amers se jogou do sexto andar e culpu a terceira pessoa](PiroPiro vai procurar um yaoi "decente".)(Bianchi foi se atirar do Sky Tree.)****(Fell desmaiou dentro do barril e não leu essa parte.) (L.: DILIÇA, HEIN.) **Em ocasiões anteriores, quando ele havia feito isso, ele frequentemente achava difícil entrar no cérebro propriamente dito sem lubrificação.**{Shuu: KY, conhece? Vaselina, sabonete, creme de barbear, GELÉIA! #SabedoraSlash2.0} [Amers: Chantilly, Hidratante, Gel, Leite...] (L.: Saliva, água, óleo de amêdoas paixão... Mas com merda é a primeira vez que eu vejo.) (Fell: Espera aí, basilisco dos infernos! "entrar no cérebro sem lubrificação"? Ó meu Deus! O que é isso? Ele vai por o bilau no orifício feito pela furadeira?# tem outro ataque e afunda no barriu de limões.) (L.: Isso, e pelo que a brilhante autora deu a entender, Luci já fez isso antes.)** Embora a massa cinzenta em si fosse úmida o suficiente, o tecido em volta geralmente não era. **{Shuu: SÃO OSSOS, CARALHO! É OBVIO que não é lubrificado!} [Amers: Chamar osso de tecido é F#$%](Bianchi: Baralho! Quer o quê, autora?)**Ele não queria nenhum problema.**[Amers: Lulu, problema vc vai ter quando eu botar as mãos em você *prepara facão e vai à caçada*](Bianchi afia suas kunais.)****(Fell: Amers, me espera que eu vou junto!#pega sua foice.)**

Tremendo novamente de desejo, ele se posicionou na abertura do crânio de Draco, e deu uma estocada **(Fell:AAAHHH!QUE NOOOOOOJOOOOOOOO!#desmaia.)**. Merda. **(L.: Tá no seu pinto, foi você quem passou.)** O buraco era pequeno demais. **(L.: Lança**_**engorgio**_** e continua. Ou põe na boca, né.) ****{Shuu: Tipo... O buraco de uma furadeira de bolso tem no máximo um centímetro de diâmetro. Dühr.} [Amers: Usar magia pra que, né?] [Amers#2: Pra que comprar uma playboy, se tem o cadáver do filho, né?] [Amers#3:Pra que sexo com a esposa se tem o cadáver do filho, né?]****(Fell: Pra que filmes de terror de primeira classe se você tem fanfic desse nível, né?)**Seu membro permaneceu exposto ao ar, incapaz de penetrar o abrigo rígido que continha o prêmio. **{Shuu deu uma cheirada no Mustafá e morreu por asfixia devido ao edema de glote.} [Amers bebeu absinto: Essa droga nem funciona! *Brinda com a fada e volta a ripar*] (Bianchi: Nada do que beberei poderá me salvar. #corre#)(Fell continua desacordada, para sua grande sorte.) (L. faz Fell cheirar álcool.)**

Amaldiçoando-se pela demora, Lucius revirou suas roupas, procurando por uma lima. **{Shuu: Roupa do Lucius = Cinto de Utilidades do Batman. Só pode.} [Amers: Ele é um homem prevenido.]****(Fell: O cidadão aí vale por mil Freddy Krueger.)**Ah, ali estava. Ele deu poucos passos, praticamente correndo de volta ao corpo, e lixou as bordas do buraco, apressado. **(Fell: Massacre da serra elétrica é comédia romântica perto dessa fanfic...)**Pedaços de carne soltaram-se **(Fell olha pro teto e começa a assoviar.)**; eles também precisavam ser removidos antes que ele tivesse acesso. **[Amers entrou em coma alcoólico e a fada verde veio ripar por ela.]**

Hora de tentar novamente.**[Fada verde: Eu não faria isso se fosse você...](Bianchi: Hirato-san, me tira daqui!)** **(Fell: Snape, me salva pelo amor das ervas que trocamos!)**Lucius ainda estava duro como uma pedra:**[Fada verde voou até ele com um martelo e...]** ele provavelmente continuaria assim o resto da noite, **(Fell: RLY?) **muito depois do corpo se tornar similarmente rígido. **{Shuu: Ele vai petrificar? O_O} [Fada Verde: Usar feitiços para variar...]****(Fell: OMG!)**Dessa vez, ele entrou facilmente. Ele pausou um momento, apenas com a ponta do pênis próxima ao cérebro. **{Shuu:OMFG! Tirem as crianças da sala AGORA (Se ainda não o fizeram, claro).} [Fada Verde se evapora em fumaça ROXA e Amers é trazida de volta por um paramédico com a cara do Gary Oldman.]** **(Fell: Corram para as montanhas!)**Ele mudou um pouco o ângulo, sentindo suas dobras úmidas contra a cabeça de seu membro **(Fell não tem mais o que vomitar e começa a bater a cabeça na parede.)**. Cada movimento era como o bater das asas de uma borboleta. **{Shuu: Metafora FAIL.} {Shuu 2: Nunca gostei de borboletas. Agora vou vomitar cada vez que ver uma.} [Amers: Um verdadeiro MINDFUCK.] (L.: *morre ao ler "mindfuck"*) [Amers#2: Ei, acho que minha mãe tá me chamando e...? NÃO SÃO SÓ AS VOZES NA MINHA CABEÇA!](Bianchi: #HEADDESK#)(Fell: Opa! Mensagem urgente do Beco Diagonal. Gente preciso ir ali, volto já, viu?# é ameaçada com meia dúzia de fanfics do mesmo gênero caso saia, por isso resolve voltar da portaria.)**

Finalmente, ele não podia mais suportar a espera **(Fell: Eu também não estou mais suportando o prolongamento dessa necrofilia, autora sádica!)**. Localizando o vão entre os dois hemisférios, ele se posicionou, e então deu uma estocada. **{Shuu: WOW! Lucy enfiou num VULCÃO que fica na Linha do Equador!}{Shuu 2: O CARA TÁ LITERALMENTE FODENDO COM AS IDÉIAS DO MOLEQUE, VELHO! NOTARAM ISSO?} [Amers: Trocadilho infame...][Amers#2: Imaginei o "membro" dele queimando com o comentário da Shuu :DD](Fell: Terei dor de cabeça, essa fic está fodendo meus neurônios!)**

A sensação era incomparável.**{Shuu: Claro, foder um cérebro – o cérebro do seu filho – não é algo que seja muito comum.}[Amers: Não é como se você pudesse fazer isso todo dia, né?]** **(Fell: Levando em consideração o tal "monte" de trapos no canto da masmorra... bom... acho que ele tem prática, só que dessa vez tem o diferencial: a vítima é o filho!)**Umidade suave e aveludada em volta de seu pênis. **{Shuu: O que NÃO PRECISA ser um cérebro. Pode ser uma vagina, pode ser uma BOCA. Mas não UM CÉREBRO.} [Amers: Mano, até o CABELO DA HERMIONE pode ser!](Bianchi: Ou um Tofu! -Q)****(Fell: Que tal penetrar uma jaca madura em vez de um cérebro? Não sei se vocês notaram, mas a autora está fodendo o nosso cérebro desde o princípio!) (L.: Sinto a autora enfiando um pinto na minha testa com essa fic.) **O cérebro era a melhor das almofadas, **(Fell: Jura?)**o melhor dos travesseiros,**(Fell: Imaginei a cama e o sofá do necrófilo em questão, feitos a base de cérebros...)** algo que poderia circundá-lo sem pressioná-lo. **{Shuu: Lucy fode travesseiros também? Caraaalho...} [Amers: Agora nós sabemos o que eram os buraquinhos em almofadas na mansão Malfoy...](Bianchi: Lucius nem tá na seca.)****(Fell: CORRAM!)**Nem mesmo quando era adolescente, quando violou Narcissa pela primeira vez, ele havia se sentido tão estimulado. **{Shuu tenta ir embora, mas Mustafá está ameaçando-a com o rabo peludo.} [Amers chora de dor, mas a fada verde não volta.](Bianchi chora mas a Karneval ainda não vem buscá-la.)****(Fell está tendo uma overdose de chá alucinógeno e não leu essa parte.) (L. tenta ir para o quarto estuprar o shota, mas Amers não deixa.)**

Ele se esforçou para conter-se e fazer com que durasse mais tempo.**[Amers: Não. Termina logo, infeliz! AGORA é uma excelente hora!](Fell: Acabe com o nosso sofrimento, seu tarado FdP!)** A massa cinzenta em volta dele parecia provocá-lo, **(Fell: tá me provocando ânsia de vômito!)**chacoalhando e movendo-se para manter o estímulo variado. **{Shuu: O cérebro do Draco é um participante ATIVO da relação, notem.} [Amers: ARGH! Imaginei o Draco vivo no meio disso tudo...](Bianchi vomitou tudo o que não tinha.)****(Fell manda um corvo correio à farmácia com uma listinha de analgésicos pesados.) **Ele estocou de novo e de novo nas profundezas do crânio de Draco. A cada vez, o cérebro respondia, circundando, envolvendo seu membro. **{Shuu: Oh My Fucking Buddha...} [Amers: Só nas paranóias da imaginação.] [Amers#2: Perturbadoramente no sentido literal!](Bianchi: ARGHGHGHGH!)****(Fell está se armando para fazer picadinho da autora.)**

Uma mosca pousou no topo da cabeça de Draco.**[Amers: "Deixa eu comer também, hehe"]****(Fell: Me converti ao vegetarianismo, nunca mais olharei para um pedaço de carne sem lembrar dessas cenas pavorosas!)**Lucius espantou-a,**[Amers: Mosca: "Espera até chegar sua vez :D muahahaha"]** não queria dividir seu prêmio com os vermes. **{Shuu: Mas mosca é inseto, noooon?}(Bianchi: Estude, autora!)(Fell: Procure um psiquiatra, autora! Alguém, chamem os enfermeiros!)**

Ele sentiu o aperto familiar em seus testículos, **{Shuu: Draco acordou? O_O} [Amers: Shuu, vc acaba de me traumatizar!](Bianchi: E a mim também!)****(Fell: Eu vou precisar de uma junta médica de psiquiatras depois dessa, Shuu!)** e soube que logo chegaria ao ponto sem volta. **{Shuu: ISSO, MORRE! *-*} [Amers: Entalou!]****(Fell: Vai perder o bilau!)**Ele saiu, deixando os dois hemisférios se unirem novamente, enquanto ele se preparava para as últimas estocadas vigorosas.**[Amers: Abominação da raça humana!]****(Fell: O fim do mundo está próximo!) (L. está começando a sentir os efeitos da fic.)**

E então ele investiu com todas as forças.**(Fell: "Espocou o crânio da vítima" e essa fanfic dos infernos terminou, vambora, temos uma autora demente para caçar.)** Uma, duas, três vezes ele estocou profundamente a cabeça do filho. **(Fell: Cadê o corvo com os meus analgésicos? Estou muito mal...)**Squick squick squick, **{Shuu: ONOMATOPÉIAS FODIDAS! Eurri. Foi daí que a autora tirou o nome FODÁSTICO de "Squickfic"?}[Amers vomitou.](Bianchi riu e vomita de novo.)****(Fell: Puta que pariu! # tem uma síncope.) (L.: SQUICK SQUICK SQUICK SQUICK SQUICK SQUICK) **as células do cérebro responderam.**{Shuu: Porque células falam, claro.}[Amers: Porque elas é que são os componentes ativos na relação.]****(Fell: Devem estar xingando em minguxês desde o início.)** Ele sentiu o esperma acumulando-se dentro de seus testículos… e então em sua pélvis… e então**(Fell:**** e então, e então, então, então, ão...)** ele estava ejaculando onde um dia havia sido a máquina pensante de Draco.**[Amers: "Maquina pensante". Reflita!]****(Fell: Isso é um pesadelo! Estou com medo dessa autora!)** O gozo veio jorro após jorro, deixando uma cabeça para cobrir o interior de outra. **(L.: Nos trashs os caras sempre são cachoeiras de porra.) ****{Shuu: Típico de trash. Mil litros, de um jeito muito drogado. Oh, wait! A fic toda é drogada.}(Bianchi: A autora também.)****(Fell: Estão dando acesso à internet para pacientes do hospício de casos irrecuperáveis? Só isso explica a publicação de uma coisa dessa no universo fanfic!)**

Preencher o aparelho pensante de um escravo com outro em potencial:**{Shuu: Tipo implante de cérebros? MEDO.}****(Fell:OMG!)** isso era encerramento. **(Fell: Glória a Deus! Já posso ir?)**Ele havia concluído o ciclo – o garoto nascido de uma noite de paixão dezoito anos atrás havia servido como receptáculo para outra noite de paixão dezoito anos depois.**{Shuu: Lucy era GAMADINHO naqueles neurônios todos, sem qualquer sinapse entre eles!}[Amers: Isso foi PAIXÃO? Repugnante!]****(Fell: Vou para um mosteiro depois dessa!)** Uma era terminou; em breve seria o tempo de outra. E outra, e outra. Porque filhos tinham uma vantagem sobre brinquedos ou máquinas ou esposas: você sempre poderia fazer mais.**{Shuu: Divórcio: kdkdkdkd? E, puta que pariu, QUALQUER JAPA PODE FAZER UMA MÁQUINA!} [Amers: E a Narcisa aceita de boa, né?](Bianchi: Ei, eu sou descendente de japa e não sei nem andar direito!)****(Fell: e a autora fodendo nossos cérebros...)** Se um falhasse, você poderia usá-lo de uma forma totalmente diferente e então tentar de novo. **{Shuu: Poderia vender como escravo para fazendas clandestinas de cana no nordeste brasileiro. Mas não, precisa foder com o cérebro dele da maneira mais nojenta possível.} [Amers: Dá de presente pra gente... Sempre é bom ter um mordomo sem remuneração a mais.] (Bianchi: MORDOMOOOO~~)(Fell: É, manda pra cá que a gente dá serventia pra ele.) (L.:Mas porque ele usou merda em vez de KY?)(Fell: Necrofilia+ escatologia= intenção maléfica de provocar danos cerebrais profundos.)**

Lucius Malfoy estava satisfeito. **{Shuu: E EU, COMO FICO? E O MUNDO, DEPOIS DESSA MERDA? Me expliquem: Como uma autora consegue fazer isso? Como? COMO, MEU HADES? Não é possível!} [Amers: ARGH! A gente que se f#$%3, né autora?] (Bianchi: COMO PESSOAS CONSEGUEM PENSAR NUMA COISA TÃO NOJENTA, SANTO POSEIDON, PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!)****(Fell: Voldemort ficou humilhado diante de tanta maleficência, até ele está horrorizado e foi pedir colinho para Dumbledore que está dormindo de camisola rosa com rendinhas.)**

**Sen Shuu passou dois meses na UTI, tanto por causa da sua alergia mortal a gatos quanto por sua overdose de clorofórmio, que a colocou em coma. Quando saiu, decidiu levar uma vida de reclusão criando rosas na Groelândia e trafica-las para Aphrodite de Peixes.**

**Amers se isolou durante dias, mas então se recuperou e voltou a ser estranha como sempre. Foi vista pela última vez à noite na Travessa do Tranco com um homem muito parecido com Sirius Black. Eles estão há dias sem ser vistos... **

**PiroPiro morreu no meio da fic e foi para a Soul Society. Deixando um bilhete: "Talvez na próxima fic eu revivo. "**

**Bianchi foi submetida a implantes, pois vomitou tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha na fic. Depois disso foi vista na mansão cultivando cogumelos de aparência suspeita no armário da cozinha.**

**Fell, logo após a ripagem, foi vista depenando um corvo que não trouxe seus analgésicos. Encontrou Bodan com o carregamento de ervas, o colocou dentro de uma mochila junto com as encomendas e rumou para um ponto obscuro da floresta proibida onde o prof° Snape a aguardava para negociar ervas proibidas.**

**L. está falando sozinha, em russo e retalhando frutas com um par de sais. Mustafá foi para a rehab, não se sabe por ter sido jogado ou pelo consumo excessivo de alucinógenos potentes.**


End file.
